A Game of Hide and Seek
by BlueMoonAngel31
Summary: When a massive game of hide and seek breaks out at Bayview high, it's all the students are talking about. With a prize of 1 million yen for the winning "couple", the brawlers relationships will be tested both physically and emotionally, but they will still have one main enemy,"it". Suck at summaries. My first fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before the game.

Runo's P.O.V

'Why am I stuck doing both Julie's and mine Biology assessment? Where is she?!'I thought as I tapped my pencil on one of the many wooden tables in the library. 'Knowing her, she is probably with Billy.'

Twirling my pencil in one of my blue pigtails, I stared down at the sheet that was in front of me. 'Why am I still here, I have better things to do. I have done my half."I thought getting up and straitening my white school shirt, navy blue school skirt and red tie around my neck. Just as I was turning to leave I saw the silver haired girl race towards the table. As she got to the table she leant against it, just like she had just finished a marathon.

"Where have you been?! You are 20 minutes late!"I said to her placing my hands down in the table. "I really don't want to get on Mr Maxwell bad side. You know what he's like."

"Sorry, but you have to check this out..."Julie trailed off as she pulled out her pink phone from her skirt pocket just as my phone began to ring. Taking it out, I saw that it was a number that was unknown, but the title of the message was what got me. 'A game of hide and seek, sounds interesting...'

Dan's P.O.V

'A game of hide and seek sounds interesting...'I thought as I looked out the window into the courtyard below. The whole day seemed so peaceful, a perfect spring morning some would say.

I scrolled through the message again, just to make sure it was real. I heard voices calling my name. Lifting my head I saw three boys walking towards me, one with mint coloured hair, one with orange dreadlocks and the last one with spiky blonde hair.

"Ace, Jake, Keith. What's up?"I said as they reached me.

"Not much, but what are you reading? Another text from Runo?" Jake said as a light pink blush formed on my cheeks, luckily they didn't notice.

"No. It's for a game of hide and seek."I replied.

"A game of hide and seek?"Ace asked. Nodding my head I showed him the title of the message.

"I think I overheard a group of girls talking about it this morning. That and something about a 1 million yen prize."Keith said as he thought.

"1 MILLION YEN!"Jake and Ace yelled at the same time. People that walked past us gave us odd looks but I guess what are you meant to expect by the way Jake and Ace were acting.

"Yeah." I said as I started to read the text message to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm so glad you like the story so far and I am so happy that some of you remember me as Laura B!**

**I would have updated soon but with school, dancing and cricket starting up again it has been hard! I am so sorry about that! But now that I am on school holidays I will try and update it as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, even if I wish I could! **

Chapter 2: So are you in?

Alice's P.O.V

'Wow! It's so beautiful this morning!' I thought as the sun's rays beamed on me as I walked past many houses on my way to school. Many other students from Bayview High and other schools walked past me, thinking they were going to be late, but today I was walking slower than usual, hoping that a certain someone would catch up to me or that I would see him just up ahead.

But that's when I saw him, just up a few meters before me.

Strait, jet-black hair that was just past his shoulders. His eyes a golden colour, like two topazes shining in the sun. His white collared, button up school t-shirt, long, black school pants and black shoes were what completed Bayview high's summer uniform that was on him.

"Shun!" I called out as he started to walk. He stopped and turned his head to see me running to catch up. "Good Morning Shun!" I said cheerfully as I reached him.

"Good Morning." Was his reply as he flashed me one of his rare smiles. I felt my face heating up and I know, from experience, that my face is turning red like a tomato.

"How is training going?" I ask looking down at the ground trying to hide my blush as we walked.

"Fine." He replies. Even if it feels like he opens up to me, he still doesn't say much to me or anyone else for a matter of fact.

After a lot more walking but less talking, we finally reach the school gates. Entering though the gap of metal into the school we see a lot of groups formed around, taking a wild guess, I think it would be a mobile phone. 'What is going on?' I thought, then that is when I hear my phone start to ring.

Shun's P.O.V

After eventually getting to school, both Alice and I see many groups of students huddled around something; my guess would be a phone of some sort. Beside me I hear a phone start to ring.

"Alice, isn't that your phone?" I ask her. She nods as a reply and rushes to get it out, making her drop a lot of her things. I bend down to pick them up as she answers.

"Hello?" She says as I hand her some of the things I have picked up. Putting them into her bag, she listens very carefully.

"Sure, I will do that after school." She answers the person on the other side of the phone. I stand up after finishing picking everything up she dropped.

"Ok… love you… bye grandfather." She finishes and hangs up. A sigh of relief escapes her lips before she turns to me. "Thank you so much." She says.

"You're welcome," I reply as we start to walk towards our lockers.

"What is your first class? "She asks as we walk through the double doors to enter the main part of the school.

"Maths. You?" I reply as we climb the stairs to the second floor.

"English with Mrs Sayori." She sighs as we finally reach our lockers. Mrs Sayori one of the toughest teachers in the school. Don't get me wrong she is a good teacher and teachers me a lot, but she is one of the worst teachers to be stuck with in detention or be with after class. I am pretty sure Dan has had detention with her almost 60 times, but I guess that's Dan for you.

"Have fun with that." I say as I undo my locker.

"I will try to." She tries to say through a fit of giggles.

"Look! The two love birds are finally here! I heard someone shout across the hall. 'Daniel Kuso! You are going to pay for that!"

Turning towards Alice I see her face has a bright red blush across it again. She looks down at the ground again trying to hide it from me. I hate it when she goes all shy around us.

"Morning buddy!" Dan says as he finally reaches us. Jake, Ace and Keith were also with him.

"I'm going to find Runo or some of the other girls. Thank you again Shun," Alice says shyly before running off. 'Alice…'

"You know, you didn't have to shout that out." I huffed.

"So you did get embarrassed, interesting…" Dan trailed off. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"What do you want Dan?" I ask sternly.

"For you to read this." He replies and gives me his phone. As I look at the message that is on the screen and a smirk grows onto my lips.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday? Runo." I read aloud. Everyone cracked up laughing except for Dan whose face was bright red. 'Payback is a pain in the backside, isn't it Dan?'

"Not that one!" Dan says and snatches the phone out of my hand. Turning his back to us and then handing the phone back to me. "This one." Looking at the screen again I see that this message is a lot longer than the first one…

*_Subject: Hide and Seek._

_This game is an assessment of the seniors that will be leaving the school at the end of the year. The game that we are going to play is 'hide and seek'. The students that successfully escape 'it' will receive a 1 million yen reward._

_Rules_

_Students that are taking part must NOT leave the campus. They will be disqualified if they do._

_Team must be made of two people. _

_Members of each team must be one boy and one girl._

_You will be penalized if you are caught by 'it'._

_The date is on Sunday 2 weeks from this Sunday coming. Reply to the message with your FULL name and your partner's FULL name and both your form groups if you are going to play._

_Good luck on the day.*_

I look up from the screen when I am finish and hand Dan back his phone.

"So," Dan asks staring at me, "Are you in?"

**YAY! Chapter 2 finished!**

**I will try and update as soon as I can! Again thank you for reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Please review, I love feedback!**

**Until next time,**

**BlueMoonAngel31. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**It's been so long! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had a very bad case of writers block. I think I wrote this chapter out at least 10 times before I was finally happy with it. Again, I am very sorry!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY! Your support has been GREAT and I hope you ALL enjoy this long, awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, I think everyone wishes they did! XD**

**Enjoy! :D**

Alice's P.O.V

Walking around the corner I heard laughing from the group I just left. I wish I knew what they were laughing about, maybe I should have stayed… looking back to where I just came from, thinking about going back to say a proper good-bye, but I shake my head, trying to shake of the feeling, because I know that if I go back something more embarrassing would happen.

I hate getting embarrassed around the guys, but I guess they are at the top of the popularity chart here at Bayview High, and the girls and I are in the middle. It's lucky that we know them outside of school otherwise we would just be another group of girls to them.

Taking a left at the music rooms I run into the group of people that I wanted to meet. Walking over to them I also see that Fabia and Mira are with them.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully as I approach them.

"You have to check this out!" Runo says shoving her phone into my face. I take a few steps back before taking the phone and start reading what is on the screen.

Shun's P.O.V

"Are you in?" Dan asks, it had only been a matter of seconds since I had finished reading and he had asked me the first time. "Come on Shun, it's just a bit of fun."

"Or are you too chicken, Shun?" Ace asks glaring.

I roll my eyes. 'I am manly than you will ever be.'

"I will get Dan to start making chicken noises, if you don't hurry up and answer."

"Yeah! Wait! Why me?" Dan asks with a confused look on his face.

"Idiot." I mutter under my breath. I close my eyes and start to think, Ace and Dan fighting in the background doesn't really help. 'Dan's right, it's just a bit of fun, the money is just thrown in to mae people interested.' I sigh and open my eyes. The fight stops and the four boys around me all stair. "Yeah, whatever."

"Awesome!" Jake says. "But who are we going to partner with?" I smirk, knowing who I am going to ask.

In matter of seconds, the bell rang for first class. As we all part ways for our first classes, I start to think, how I am going to ask this girl to be my partner.

Alice's P.O.V

"So, what do you think?" Fabia asked.

"I don't know…" I reply, bitting my bottom lip.

"Come on Alice, it's just a bit of fun! They money is just a bonus." Mira added.

"Please Alice" They all beg as they get down onto their hands and knee and bow at my feet.

"Ok then." I laugh at the four of them. They had made a whole heap of people start to glare at us.

"Great!" Julie says jumping to her feet and pulling me into a hug, as she pulls away she turns. "Now, all we need to do is ask the boys!"

I blush, at the thought that I could be partnered up with Shun, it would be AMAZING!

"Yeah, sounds good." Everyone agreed.

"Then that's final." Julie said with a massive smile on her face. In a matter of seconds after that the bell for first class rang. We all said our fare wells and walked in opposite directions. I don't have a good feeling about this game of 'Hide and Seek', but it's only a game, what could possibly happen.

**So what did you all think? I hope it was alright! Fingers and toes crossed!**

**I'm really sorry that it was so short! But I'm only thinking about doing at least one more chapter before its game day, two at the most. And I'm thinking about writing I a different way for when they are playing 'Hide and Seek". ^_^**

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D**

**Please read a review!**

**Til next time! **

**BlueMoonAngel31.**


End file.
